And Suddenly, A Smile
by SansIsVertabae
Summary: "After getting drunk at a bar and stumbling your way back to the skelebros house, Sans insists that you spend the night. You wake up the next morning beside the monster you had always admired, and temptation gets the better of both of you." Frisk x Sans, Reader x Sans. No defined pronouns are used, but character is female. Rated M for jumping a skeleton's bones.


**A/N:** There you go, you filthy sinners. You bone the skeleton. I feel like a dirty skelefucker, since this is my first fanfiction on this account (definitely not baby's first smut though) I am Undertale trash. (sigh)  
 **Rating:** M (for getting Frisky in the bone zone)  
 **Word Count:** 2,477  
 **Summary:** After getting drunk at a bar and stumbling your way back to the skelebros house, Sans insists that you spend the night. You wake up the next morning beside the monster you had always admired, and temptation gets the better of both of you.  
 **Additional:** Reader insert, reader is Frisk. Frisk is female, but no defining pronouns are used. Frisk is 'of age' (so, it's not pedophilia, bitches) Frisk isn't a virgin (Sans don't pop them bubbles) To be honest, you can probably think of this as anyone you'd like, the only time "Frisk" is mentioned is in the getting frisky joke.  
 **Warnings:** Sexual frustration/Lots of teasing (damnit Sans just fuck the poor chick already.) Dirty talking. Sans totally has a dick, and he fucks Frisk with it. A couple of grossly overused puns. Absolutely no plot whatsoever. I do not even understand this word you call plot. But seriously, it's just porn, why do I even need to warn you about this shit? You clicked here didn't you? Filthy sinner. You're going to hell (and I'm totally coming with you)

* * *

And Suddenly, A Smile

Your eyes open a fraction of a second, before your brain decides it's too much work to keep them that way, and you plunge back into darkness. A pained sigh escapes your lips as you become fully aware of the major headache pounding against your skull. You knew you had been drinking, but the side effects of your hangover stirred up a feeling of fear, as you could not even remember leaving the bar last night. Knowing that trying to recall the events now, whilst you still had a migraine, was futile, you turned on your side, deciding to sleep a little more.

The movement in your bed signaled you were not alone.

And another forced opening of your eyes signaled you weren't even in you own bed.

Panicked, you sat straight up, rubbing your blurry eyes and focusing on the splotchy mass of color in the bed next to you. It shifted again, turning slightly towards you, and you flinched backwards instinctively. Your eyes slowly came into focus, and you were able to make the outline of the person next to you, color still blotchy. You were able to make out his t-shirt, and his inhumanly thin arms popping out of the holes. Rubbing your eyes again, you looked up to the figure's face, squinting and trying to make out details. As color fell into place, you were able to see his skin was snow white. He came into focus slowly, his bald head telling you he had no hair, the gaping cavity where his nose should be telling you he was most likely a monster.

And suddenly, a smile.

No, a grin. A huge, toothy grin, one that you knew could only belong to one person; Sans. You were in bed with Sans. You breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he wouldn't have taken advantage of you in your drunken state (though the fact you were still wearing your t-shirt and underwear was a pretty big sign nothing had happened last night.) You fell back against the pillows, the bed slightly shaking under your flopping.

"mornin', doll." his voice was gruff with sleep, and you knew you had woken him up in your movements. Your eyes open again, this time much more focused, and you could see the dim pinpricks of light in his eye sockets staring back at you. You smile weakly at him.

"Morning. Sorry I woke you."

"no need to be sorry. you were prob'ly confused. scared i was a stranger?" he raises a brow bone at you knowingly, and you nod sheepishly. "well, no worries. s'just me, old bag'o'bones."

"What happened last night?"

"not entirely sure what you did, but you showed up at our house around one in the morning, drunk as hell," he shrugs, and you bury your face into the pillow. "took you up here. you insisted for me to stay, kept tellin' me you wanted ta get 'frisky,'" he chuckles, and you wail, the pillow muffling the cry of embarrassed anguish. "ya fell asleep right after i laid down though. way'ta crush a man's ego. i don't blame ya though, you were really drunk. which reminds me, need an advil? you must be real hung over."

You lift your head up from the pillow, looking at him again. "I'll be okay. It's not really that bad," he shrugs, turning to look at the ceiling. You could almost feel the tension in the air as you exhaled shakily. You had always admired this man, always held a special place for him in your heart. He was the guy who always around, always there to pick you up when you fell. You just felt safe around him. And now, here he was, telling you that he'd brought you up and put you to bed, despite your best efforts to get 'Frisky' ( _wow, he had actually resisted that amazing pun?_ ) even though, this was something you had wanted for far longer than you had cared to admit. It only made sense you had developed this crush on him, this almost high-school like adoration for him. But he was so much older than you, by an amount of years you couldn't even begin to fathom (he had once said he was centuries old, and weren't entirely sure you wanted him to elaborate.) But, if anyone was being honest, you didn't give a flying fuck. You didn't want to keep denying your feelings, denying yourself of him. You'd known each other for nearly 12 years - surely he felt something for you?

Your mind was made up, you would tell him. You weren't going to wait a second longer, you weren't sure you even could. "Sans," the only answer you got was the sideways glance he gave you out of the corner of his eye. You sucked in a deep breath, and you could feel your cheeks reddening. "Did you.. Want to?" you had desperately tried to sound confident, but you're voice was small and meek, almost fearful of what he might say.

He turns to you, propping his elbow up and letting his head rest on his fist. "did i want to what?" he raised a brow bone at you, his grin widening. You knew he was teasing you. You huffed, your gaze dropping down to the bed sheets, taking sudden interest in the old ketchup stain right next to your pillow. "Get.. Uh.. Get 'Frisky.'" You were sure you were a tomato by now.

He chuckled softly at you and you looked up at him, surprised to see a bright blue color dusting his cheekbones. "you were drunk last night, kid. i wasn't about to take advantage of ya." That was sweet and innocent and entirely not what you meant and he knows it.

"I know that," you crossed your harms, huffing in annoyance. "I'm not asking if you would have if I wasn't drunk, I'm asking if you wanted to. Like, did you actually want to, even though I was drunk?" you could tell you were making no sense, and you scrunched your nose up, sighing.

"you askin' me if i wanted t'bone you?" his eye sockets narrowed slightly, and his grin was more along the lines of a smirk. You shrugged, tracing the outline of the crusty ketchup stain. "why? hopin' i actually would've?" you shrug again, avoiding the gaze you knew was directed straight at you.

"Maybe," it came out soft, almost a whisper, and part of you almost regretted saying it ( _what if he doesn't like me?)_ but Sans had heard it, and it was too late. He pressed a phalanx to your forehead, forcing you to look up at him. The lights in his eyes were dimmed, his sockets half lidded, giving him a dangerous aura of desire. "i asked you a yes or no question." the phalanx pressing against your forehead hadn't moved, if anything it was digging into your skin harder, almost bordering on pain.

"I asked you f-first," you weren't entirely sure if your stutter was from fear or desire, or perhaps a mix of both, but Sans seemed to appreciate your falter either way. He gave a hum of delight, a flash of blue illuminating the room, and then suddenly you were pinned on your back, Sans over top of you.

"yer askin me if i wanted to give in to ya?" he trailed a hand down your side, scratching lightly against you. You couldn't help but arch your back into him, whimpering softly. "askin' me if i wanted to take ya to the bone zone?" his hand was under your shirt now, traveling back up. Knowing where he was headed, you could only shudder in anticipation. "the way you crawled into my lap last night," he scraped against your ribs slowly, as if counting each one. "the way you grinded against me, beggin' me to take ya right there on the couch." his hand finally made it's way to your chest, cupping your breast roughly. Part of you had wondered when the fuck you had taken your bra off, but the other simply didn't give a shit as his hard hand tweaked and teased your nipple.

He leaned into your neck, inhaling your scent before latching down onto your skin. You'd only seen Sans open his jaw a select amount of times, mostly when he had thought you weren't looking, but here he was, nipping against your flesh willingly. He dragged his teeth across your pulse point, about to latch down again when - _holy shit, is that a tongue?!_ "darlin', it took everything in me not t'fuck your brains out," his voice was a deep rumble against your ear, and he pinched your nipple hard, causing you to cry out. Then, his ministrations stopped entirely, his hand stilling and his head pulling back to look at you. "yer turn."

"M..My turn?" you grasped his t-shirt, trying desperately to pull him back to you, but he refused to budge. "answer my question. do ya wish i fucked ya last night? did ya wake up this mornin' hopin' i had?"

"Yes!" you cried out, arching against him in search of any kind of friction. He happily obliged, shoving a knee between your legs and grinding it against you. You whimpered at the delightful pressure his hard bone caused you, hands tightening around the soft fabric of his t-shirt. He chuckled at you, pressing his teeth to your lips in a pseudo-kiss.

"one final question, sweetheart," his breath ghosted over your lips as he talked, his voice husky, but no longer from tiredness. "do ya want this?" your mouth refused to form words, and you could only nod your head in reply. "good." was your only warning before he grasped the sides of your shirt, ripping in two. You gasped in surprise, and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth, the thick appendage inhumanly long and covered in a sweet slime. His saliva(?) filled your mouth quickly, and you swallowed around him, causing a low growl to rumble up from his chest. His tongue slithered out of your mouth, leaving a string of stickiness connecting your mouth to his. "look at ya, ya little whore. gettin off to a monster," he was almost scolding as he traveled down to your chest, slimy tongue still hanging from his jaw. "i bet you been wantin' this, huh? you been wantin' me to do this?" he swirls his tongue around your nipple before clamping his teeth lightly on it.

"Yesssss," you hiss at him, bucking up against his knee in search of relief. "how long you been wantin' my bone?" he was relentless, his teeth scraping against you while he rammed his knee against your swollen clit. You cried out, your hands snapping up to grasp at his skull, nails scraping against him as you hold him desperately in place. He reared back from you, his knee stopping is movements, and he stared at you, the look on his face the pure definition of feral. "don't make me ask twice, slut." his voice was a snarl, deep and low and gravely, and the vibrations of it against you shot straight to your core. When you didn't answer him, he growled again, his legs suddenly a flurry of movement, pushing yours apart so he could shove himself into your core. You moaned lustfully as something hard yet fleshy nestled against your core. "how long have you wanted this?!" his voice was practically a yell as he ground the bulge against you.

"Years!" you shouted out, knowing only an answer would end this torment, though it wasn't far from the truth. He chuckled darkly at you, his hand trailing down to grasp a fistful of your underwear. He gave it a furious tug, and it ripped away, leaving you bare against the sheets while he was still clad in all his fabric. You could feel his hand moving again, before you felt something cold and slimy press against your entrance. "you want this cock?" he slid his shaft up and down your slit, teasing you mercilessly. You nodded, pushing your hips up against him, causing the head of him to slip inside. He didn't move though, his eyes flickering at you. "beg." he snarled.

You could almost scream at the way he was torturing you. In fact, you did, forcing yourself to yell out what he wanted to hear. "Please!"

"please, what?" he feigned innocence, pushing himself in just an inch farther. "F..Fuck me!" you cried out, your entire body squirming in anticipation and wanton. "not good enough. tell me who you belong to. who is the only person who can fuck this wet little cunt?"

"You!" as the word escaped your lips, he slammed himself into you, hilting in one thrust. "and don't you ever fucking forget it," he growled out, not even giving you a moment to adjust to his size before rearing all the way back and thrusting back in. You let out a choked sob as he pounded into you a third time, his girth stretching you in a way that bordered on painful. You clasped a hand to your mouth to muffle your lewd cries, only to have it pulled away roughly a moment later. "don't you fucking dare. i want to hear all the sounds you're making for me." he punctuated himself with another rough slam, causing you to moan out his name.

You weren't sure how long you had managed to last, time seemed to blur together between thrusts. You had given up on trying to keep up with him, going limp as he set his own pace, pounding pleasure into you with each buck. You had come hard and fast, wave after wave of intense pleasure crashing onto you as he kept thrusting, chasing after his own peak. He had come chanting your name, movements coming erratic as he rode out his orgasm, before falling limp against you.

He pulled back from you, letting himself roll onto his back, his ribs rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "that happened," was his eloquent statement. "Yeah. It did." was your equally eloquent reply.

"don't hide shit from me, kiddo. we coulda done this a long time ago," you cuddled up to his chest, letting out a contented sigh and murmuring your agreement. "I love you, Sans." you murmured, eyes closing as sleep slowly washed over you.

"love ya too," was the last thing you heard before you plunged into a world of fantasies.


End file.
